The Bat
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Edgar Allen Poe's the Raven only now NBC style. Please read and review.Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a midnight weary, while I thought of the dreary  
Over a series of plans for the next Hallows' eve  
While I paced and traced my every step, a rapping arose on my chamber door  
As if someone was persistently rapping, rapping upon my door  
"Must be my apprentice," I whispered," rapping at my chamber door  
-only this and none of more." 

As I tragically remember, it was in the deeply October  
And every second a ghost snag its moan to the winds past and come  
Every day I wish to see, the living portrait of beauty  
Every day I longed to free, free the soul of my beloved Sally  
For the divine and angelic name who the angels always honored named Sally  
forever a dark alley

And the untouched velvet of my flying certain bloody shade curtain  
Seemed to be more than a just a frill - an exotic thrill  
It seemed to cloak my deepest of sorrow of what I wished to borrow  
I felt my heart gaining for no reason it was a perfect climate for this season  
And yet dare I ask myself, to what does this bring me, forever more?

In the time being, my spirit seemed to enrage, and engage in the hour's time  
"Apprentice, truly your forgiveness I explore  
But the fact is that I was trying to think of the undying And so gently you came rapping, rapping and tapping at my chamber door I was positive I heard you my dear"- I opened the door;  
shadows hiding, nothing more.

Staring into the darkness silently, I often wondered why I should be caring  
Caring about nothingness and the dreams of improbable sharing  
Christmas Town rang out through my mind as I tried to find the answer  
A lone word sang through the rang, it spoke to me, "Sally"  
I wished to see her, I wished to free her, so I echoed, "Sally"  
I longed for her, forever more.

I slammed the door as I ventured to read a poem titled Lenore  
Somehow reading and singing of songs took my being away  
Then, I heard the rapping again, no longer a tapping  
But now a bang to clang the thoughts of my mind together  
"Surely,"I spoke,"there is something at my window lattice  
Let me see then, what threat is it, and a mystery to implore?  
Let my heart be shattered by all costly moments to explore  
Just the wind nothing more.

I swung open my shutter and in came a flit and a flutter  
of a saintlyBat of a longing stately scent of yore  
No turmoil he had troubled yet his shadow came and doubled  
As he now perched upon the bust of Caesar atop my door  
Stranger than strange, forever more

This ebony creature is what I've adjusted to see of the fancy days of Halloween  
By the graves of love and lost, lust and songs from above, I spoke  
"Tis thy crest shall be worn and won," I added," art no longer scorn  
No longer scorn like the fair maiden know as Sally, leaving my mind a dark alley  
Tell me why upon this ghastly night has this hellish demon appeared for no fright"  
Quoth the Bat," Forever more."

A message this demonic wing of night has delivered to me from one's fright?  
No, that cannot be I dare not to say nor see such five words lead to such?  
This, a night, of thy ponder now lost in wander of this devilish dark knight animal.  
For this demonic animal now sitting atop my door has led me to this yore, so much?  
For this night, a gainly heartbeat inside of me grows louder and louder, not to see too much  
Quoth the Bat," Forever more."

It still sat glaring and staring, tearing into my soul so peaceful and kind  
As if it were a merely a friend to end that now sat atop my door  
I wheeled a cushioned electric chair in front of the bat, bird, and door  
Then, into the velvet I sank as if it were trying to crank up the link between this demon and I  
Awkward unto awkward I began to ponder, what was this creature of yore  
What this grim,ungainly,ghastly,gaunt and ominous demon of yore  
Meant in screeching,"Forever more."

Then, the air grew denser, the scent of her burning stitches flew from an unseen censer  
Burned by Hades whose flames define the demon's eyes who now stalked my moves  
"Wretch," I said,"thy God hath lent me thee -by the angels he hath sent thee  
Dream and dream, nightmare and nightmare. memories of thy Sally!  
Remember and forget the one who was more fair than that of Lenore"  
Quoth the Bat," Forever more."

"Prophet," I resumed," thing of hatred, prophet still, prophet forever! Of demon nor bat  
Whether Poseidon sent, or found tempt itself, to wash itself upon thy here shore  
Isolate, yet all haunted on this lifeless land of the enchanted  
On this home by whose horror awakens and haunts thy soul, tell me for I implore  
Is there - is there a balm at the guillotine - tell me - for I implore"  
Quoth the Bat," Forever more."

"Prophet!" said I," thing of hatred, prophet still, prophet forever! Of demon nor bat  
By the heavens that rest ashore and of our truth for our God whom we adore  
Tell me, does this soul bear a memory laiden of a lovely maiden  
Whose name is the fairest of the fair, the divinity of divine whom is called Sally  
Does it clasp her restless spirit of haunted galore or her defined ashes of past gore?  
Clasp her softest touch and equal share of every human's past gore."  
Quoth the Bat," Forever more."

"Be that of our word of parting, bat or fiend!" I screamed, upstarting  
"Return to your palace of shadows' will and death defined upon thy Neptune's shore  
Leave no dark token as a memory and let my soul be nothing but serenity  
Leave my shadow untold - quit the bust above my door!  
Remove thy claws from my now bleeding heart, my empty soul, and take flight from off my door!"  
Quoth the Bat," Forever more."

And the Bat, never flitting a feather, still is sitting, sitting upon my bust  
On the pallid bust of Caesar just above my chamber door  
And his eyes have all the seeing of a demon's that is dreaming  
And the flame that burned in my soul, now illuminates the room, and the soul itself  
And now my vision is focused on the demon and it alone  
It shall be lifted forever more.


	2. Sally, Jack's Annabel Lee

I am making this how Edgar Allen Poe did. All his works in one book, so I'm making it all his works NBC style in a fanfic. The chapter titlepretty much explains this poem.

---

It was many and a many more of years ago,  
In a manor by the cemetery,  
That a maiden and I loved of all who may know her fair name  
By the name of Sally;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought besides me  
Than to love and be loved from a skeleton like me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this manor by the cemetery,  
But we loved things far stranger than love-  
I and my dearest Sally;  
With an adornment to outshine the stars  
With an exhilaration to kiss the heavens  
With an emotional way to dream a demon's nightmare  
Which sealed the bond between her and me.

And this was the cause and effect of that of long ago,  
In this manor by the cemetery,  
A shadow crept out and beyond my dreariest of dreary  
Terrifying my darling, Sally;  
So that her spirits sank and her dim went dying  
And tore her away from me,  
To lock her up in Death's arms of misery  
In this manor by the cemetery.

The angels, no longer being as joyful as joyful in the sky,  
Began to envy me and Sally,  
Yes, that was the reason (for all should know  
In this manor by the cemetery)  
That a shadow came out in the dead of night,  
Kidnapping and killing my dearest Sally.

But our adornment, it was far stronger than the power of matrimony  
Of those who were weaker than us  
Of those who were more divine than us  
And neither the angels of heart  
Nor the demons of darkness  
Could ever assemble my soul to ever forget  
The lovely enchantment of Sally

For the wind never howls, without reminding me  
Of the beautiful Sally;  
And the sun never shines, but I can feel the touch  
Of the beautiful Sally;  
And so, all I night I lie down by my side  
The side of my dearest - my dearest - my life and bride  
In the sadness of the spiral hill of all cemetery  
In her tomb by the undying cemetery


End file.
